


Little monsters ahead

by gotzendammerung



Category: Monster (Anime & Manga)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotzendammerung/pseuds/gotzendammerung
Summary: Y otro fic más en español!Sí, tengo tres versiones del mismo fic post-series





	Little monsters ahead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sceneriepustiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sceneriepustiny/gifts).



-Hay un hombre que pregunta por ti, Nina. Ha pedido específicamente tú que seas quien lo asesore… con un problema de transmisiones… -Olga había aparecido apenas unos minutos antes de que acabara su jornada laboral.

Suspiró falsamente resignada, para dedicarle una sonrisa a su nueva amiga. Otra estudiante recién contratada por el bufete bávaro que había sido una enorme ayuda para ella.

-Sí, claro, hazle pasar, -la chica se levantó de la silla, arreglándose la ropa hasta que volvió a ser el impecable traje con el que se había vestido aquella mañana. Seguidamente fueron los libros los que acabaron ordenados, parte en el enorme escritorio y otros en los estantes.

-Puede pasar, señor Hájek, -la respuesta de él fue demasiado vaga para llegar a escucharla, apenas una voz masculina.

La puerta del despacho se abrió.

-Un segundo y estoy con usted, -la voz de ella sonó algo cansada, pero con aquella contagiosa alegría que siempre la acompañaba, sobre todo en los últimos meses.

Su mirada estaba centrada en los papeles frente a ella antes de levantar la mirada, dispuesta atenderle la mano.

Los papeles acabaron en el suelo.

Allí estaba él. Nadie podía advertir el año que había ocurrido desde la masacre de Ruhenheim, vestido con aquel traje oscuro, como los que acostumbraba a vestir las veces que sus caminos se habían cruzado.

-Eduard Hájek, -con toda la naturalidad se acercó hasta ella, tendiéndole la mano.

Entonces apareció Olga por la puerta, aún abierta.

-¿Os traigo un café? -frunció el ceño al ver el gesto mal disimulado de ella.

-No es necesario, -él la encaró de nuevo con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Está bien, gracias Olga, -una sonrisa algo más natural por parte de ella.

La puerta se cerró poco después.

-¿Qué…?

-Deberías tener más cuidado… -entonces se inclinó, recogiendo los papeles que ella había dejado caer en su asombro. Ella se limitó a observarlo como a una aparición, que era exactamente lo que era.

Solo cuando los informes quedaron sobre la mesa, perfectamente ordenados, la encaró.

Aquellos ojos índigos la estudiaron, en silencio, con un brillo fascinado. Una sonrisa descarada, pero extrañamente… ¿honesta?

-No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte, hermana.

-¿Cuándo…? -y cómo, y dónde, pero sobre todo, por qué-. ¿Cuándo… has despertado?

Sonrió.

-Hace cuatro meses, quizás un poco más, -observó la austera oficina con descarada curiosidad antes de volver a ella. Respondió en un checo que hacía una eternidad no escuchaba. Ella respondió en el mismo idioma.

No tenía ningún sentido, no había sido informada de nada. Posiblemente nadie. Pero aquello no importaba, comparado con la posibilidad de que él volviera a ser libre. O lo que quedara de él.

-Tranquila, me encargué de que un problema administrativo me hiciera desaparecer, otra vez.

¿Tranquila? ¿Se suponía que debía estar tranquila?

-¿Qué quieres? -no le importó delatar su nerviosismo, tampoco podía plantearse intentar ocultarlo. No a él.

Soñar con su hermano era… incluso agradable. Todas aquellas conversaciones que nunca habían tenido lugar. La habían ayudado a recuperar una cordura que consideró perdida para siempre. Pero algo muy distinto es que estuviera allí.

-Esa es una pregunta algo ambigua… ¿no crees? -por supuesto la entendía-. No lo sé. Aún no.

Aquella respuesta, tan simple, y posiblemente la más sincera que podía ofrecerle consiguió helarle la sangre. Aunque horrendos y ciertamente cambiantes, antes sus propósitos lo hacían de alguna manera predecible. Todo lo predecible que pudiera ser el monstruo. Pero ahora… ¿Qué podía esperar del monstruo?

-Pero no te preocupes, -sonrió buscando sus ojos-. Durante este tiempo he llevado una vida de lo más normal. No he causado la muerte de nadie, directa o indirectamente. Entiendo que es lo que más te preocupa ahora mismo.

Aquel tono risueño, como un niño orgulloso de sus hazañas, le causó náuseas. Sentía aquel futuro que tanto había luchado por construir derrumbarse lentamente.

Lo miró, atónita, sin saber qué decir o hacer. Consideró la posibilidad de gritar, Olga podría llamar a la policía. Intentar huir. Observó la puerta un instante, y los ojos de él la siguieron.

-No te aconsejo ese curso de acción, -volvió a ella-. He venido de buena fe. No supongo ninguna amenaza para ti, simplemente tenía ganas de verte tras dos largos años encerrado entre las mismas cuatro paredes, solo.

La mirada de ella podría haber matado a cualquiera.

-Que no tengas intención de hacerme daño no significa que otros no puedan… -se preguntó si iría armado. Posiblemente.

El hombre suspiró.

-No quiero, pero me obligas a hacerlo. Sé perfectamente dónde puedo encontrarlos, a todos. El doctor Reichwein, Dieter… el doctor Gillen. Estoy seguro que le encantaría discutir algunos aspectos de su libro conmigo, puedo proponerle unas cuantas correcciones.

-No, no te atrevas a amenazarme, -apretó los puños hasta dejar marcadas las uñas en sus palmas.

-No me obligues, -la mano de él acabó en el hombro de ella-. Pero me gustaría que pudieras relajarte un poco en mi presencia, por lo que te prometo que ahora mismo mi único interés eres tú, hermana.

_¿Qué significa eso?_

-Si no me equivoco ya ha acabado tu jornada laboral, y supongo que estarás cansada y hambrienta. ¿Puedo invitarte a cenar?

Una proposición demasiado sorprendente para que supiera cómo reaccionar. Él le había dado ya la espalda, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Johan, ¿qué es lo que esperas de mí?

-¿Yo? -sonrió de aquella forma tan despreocupada, tan suya-. Una cena en un buen restaurante con mi única hermana. ¿Es demasiado pedir? -se giró hacia ella, con ambas manos a su espalda-. Espero que tuvieras en cuenta que no puedes hacerme desaparecer tan fácilmente de tu vida, sin matarme. Querías una conciencia tranquila, ahora me temo que tienes que asumir las consecuencias de tus actos. Y… llámame Eduard si no quieres preguntas incómodas de tú… ¿amiga? Olga.

-No, no me arrepiento de ello. Aunque no lo creas, - _ni yo misma debería_ -, me alegro de que estés bien.

-Tú mejor que nadie sabe que las heridas importantes no se aprecian a simple vista.

_No hay mejor ejemplo que tú._

-¿Vamos? -insistió ante la indecisión de ella.

Salieron del despacho, encontrándose en la salida con la otra abogada, que los despidió con una descarada y curiosa mirada.

Se arrebujó bajo el abrigo ante el frío de diciembre.

-Mm… preferiría que fuésemos a un lugar más… tranquilo. Podríamos ir a mi casa, o… la tuya, -se aventuró a sugerir.

-No, mejor un lugar público, no quiero que pases toda la velada temiendo por tu vida. Quizás otro día.

Por supuesto aquello era solo el principio.


End file.
